Te quiero cuando duermes
by Mei80
Summary: Shortfic hameron invadido por la impotencia.


TE QUIERO CUANDO DUERMES

Caminas como si llevases a cuestas más de veinte kilos sobre tus espaldas. Todo llega a pesar demasiado cuando se trabaja más de un día sin dormir. Mientes cuando dices que curas enfermedades y no pacientes, la mayor parte de las veces te involucrarías tanto con ellos que eres incapaz de conocerlos. El hospital parece una gran cárcel mientras trabajas de día, obligaciones y normas que cumplir, Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron. Pero por la noche recuperas tu feudo. Recorres sus pasillos creyéndolo tuyo, te sientes el rey del mundo, protegido ante cualquier mal, valiente y decidido. La ausencia de la mirada inquisitiva de la gente te relaja, puedes ser tú mismo.

Casi estás llegando a Diagnósticos, dispuesto a pasar un rato más en tu despacho, oyendo música. La mayor parte de las veces te relaja más que tu propia casa y tu propio piano. Te sientes acompañado allí, está la imagen de Cuddy, el retumbar de la voz de Wilson, el recuerdo de Cameron; vives mejor sin ellos pero no podrías sobrevivir sin su presencia, necesitas volver a encontrártelos cada mañana y echarlos de menos cada noche. Cuando pasas por el despacho de Wilson ves la puerta entreabierta. No puedes evitar mirar en su interior, quizá descubras a Wilson con una amante o puedas robarle algo de comida para cenar.

Empujas el grueso cristal a un lado, una pequeña luz está encendida, en la mesilla junto a su sofá. Ese maldito sofá ha oído condenas a muerte, piensas que nunca podrá ser en tu mente algo digno de recordar. Mueves los ojos para estudiarlo y la ves allí. Tiene las piernas recogidas en su regazo, supones que tiene frío. Hace sólo media hora le has encargado vigilar la evolución del paciente durante toda la noche, pero el sueño ha podido con ella. La imaginas buscando un lugar donde guarecerse de ti y poder conciliar el sueño por unos minutos. Piensas en pasar de largo el despacho de Wilson, salir de allí y volver al tuyo, pero sientes que no puedes dejar de mirarla. Nunca te permites hacerlo, sería demasiado evidente. Procuras siempre apartar tu vista de ella, evitas sus ojos como si quemaran, finges ante ella ser lo que no eres, te puede, en un sentido, es mucho más fuerte que tú.

Te acercas con paso dubitativo hasta el sofá, quieres verla más de cerca, necesitas comprobar cómo es su cara cuando tú no estás delante. Descubres tranquilidad, la musculatura relajada, a pesar del frío. El pelo cae sobre el lado de su cara, las manos, palma contra palma, bajo el otro lado de su cabeza, sobre un cojín. Respira profundamente, mientras sonríe. Piensas que quizá está soñando contigo, nunca puedes evitar que la soberbia te conquiste. Quieres que esté soñando contigo, incluso has imaginado cientos de veces en la oscuridad de la noche que ella piense en ti. Es tu secreto mejor guardado.

Con cuidado te sientas en el borde del sofá. Ella es tan pequeña que sobra la mayoría de él, consigues ponerte cómodo sin que ella ni siquiera lo note. Tus manos tiemblan de deseo, quieres tocarla, está ahí, frente a ti, como una obra de arte. Deseas vivirla pero es algo prohibido. Con decisión e irresponsabilidad levantas un brazo y lo acercas a su costado. Deslizas las yemas de tus dedos por su cintura. Notas su piel fría, su camiseta está algo levantada; con cuidado la bajas para que entre de nuevo en calor. Intentas contenerte, pero tu mano viaja independiente hasta su cara. Acaricias su mejilla con cariño. Nunca te cansarás de mirarla así. No puedes hacerlo de otra manera, no te lo permitirías. Su piel es tan suave como habías imaginado, fina, los huesos de su cara la traspasan. Desearías poder acariciarla para siempre, poder tenerla para ti solo y no compartirla con nadie más. Notas su rostro frío, con razón está recogida en sí misma. Te levantas, crees que tu pecho se va a romper por tener que dejarla, te cuesta demasiado. Ves la bata de Wilson a lo lejos, andas hacia el perchero y la coges. Vuelves al sofá y tapas a Cameron con ella. No eres capaz de dejarla allí muriéndose de frío. No eres capaz de hacerlo aún sabiendo que ella verá que la bata es de James Wilson.

Te sientas de nuevo junto a ella. Quieres hacerlo. Te sientes incapaz de alejarte de ella, la has redescubierto, estás viendo a la verdadera Allison, la mujer detrás de tu sarcasmo y tu humillación. Quieres decirle que la quieres, pero las palabras no salen de tu boca. Las repites incesante en tu cabeza, desearías poder decirlas, aunque no fueran exactamente esas dos palabras. Tu ambición eterna sería poder decírselo en tu idioma, pero eres incapaz. Cada segundo que pasa la necesidad de confesárselo crece dentro de ti, crees no poder aguantar más cuando la oyes suspirar y aferrarse a la bata de Wilson para taparse hasta el cuello. Con lentitud apartas un mechón de su cara, no quieres que nada ciegue tu vista, nada delante de ella que la sesgue. Acaricias de nuevo su piel, intentando despedirte. En vez de levantarte sientes que el cuerpo no responde a las órdenes de tu cerebro y comienzas a inclinarte hacia ella.

En pocos segundos el calor de sus labios quema los tuyos. Aún mantienes los dedos en su mejilla, sobre su piel; tu boca prueba la piel de la suya, lentamente. Quieres que el momento sea eterno, poder alargar la sensación hasta el final de tus días, aunque sabes que no es posible, que tú lo haces imposible. Los años se convierten en microsegundos, la saboreas, te deleitas en ella, aunque no responda. Piensas cómo sería si ella lo hiciera, no te hará daño soñar, por una vez. La imaginas entregarse a ti mientras continúas besándola. No puede despertarse, tu piel prácticamente no toca la suya, pero tú sientes que vuestros cuerpos son sólo uno.

El último intento puede contigo y te separas de su cuerpo. La miras intensamente, a pocos centímetros. Aún te encuentras casi recostado sobre ella. Puedes oler su aroma, te vuelve loco, luchas por despertarla y decirle cuánto la añoras cada noche, explicarle la alegría de verla llegar todas las mañanas, pero tu mente puede más y hace que te separes completamente de ella. Te levantas y la miras desde arriba. Es algo perfecto que nunca podrás tener.

Te alejas de ella con el llanto acumulándose tras tus ojos. No llorarás, nunca lo haces, no podrías permitírtelo. La echarás de menos noche y día. Desearías poder decirle que la quieres sin que esté dormida; en vez de eso mañana la humillarás como siempre. Y ella te seguirá queriendo.


End file.
